En los campos de Valle
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: En el año de 2941 de la Tercera Edad del Sol, patriotas de Érebor, hambrientos y en inferioridad, cargaron sobre los campos frente a la Montaña Solitaria. Lucharon como verdaderos enanos. Y ganaron su libertad. [AU crossover El Hobbit/Braveheart].


**Aviso:** Esta ficción participa en el reto de inauguración «Por una muerte digna para Fíli», del foro sobre _El Hobbit_ Aquelarre.

 **Descargo:** los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, y algunas de las escenas a Mel Gibson.

 **N. del A.:** Esto es un Universo Alternativo. Y me he permitido dotarlo de sentimentalismo (no sé si barato o no).

Buscando ideas para este reto, desechaba una tras otra sin llegar a convencerme del todo ninguna. Porque ¿qué entendía yo por una muerte digna aparte de cualquier otra que no fuese la de morir como un perro?

Y esas mismas palabras me recordaron a una, lejana en el tiempo desde que la viera. Y a pesar de que me hizo soltar amargas lágrimas, tuve que reconocer que fue de las mejores que vi de la Historia del Cine.

Aquella de William Wallace que poéticamente desvirtuada plasmara Mel Gibson en _Braveheart_.

De modo que aquí lo tenéis, tal vez porque soy incapaz de no colar discretos (o descarados) _crossover_ , mi pequeño homenaje a Fíli.

Música para el fic: ruego que mientras leéis os pongáis la pista 17 de la B.S.O. de _Braveheart_. _'Freedom'/The Execution/Bannockburn_ , a veces sólo llamada _Freedom._ Y si se os alarga la lectura, podéis seguir acompañándola de la pista 18, _End Credits_.

* * *

Thorin Escudo de Roble había muerto.

Después de ser torturado públicamente en una plaza abierta y negarse a pedir clemencia, fue decapitado.

Tras la ejecución, el cuerpo de Thorin fue descuartizado. Su cabeza fue enviada al puente sobre el Celduin que conectaba con Valle; sus brazos y piernas se enviaron a las cuatro esquinas del antiguo reino de Rhovanion como advertencia.

No tuvo el efecto que Azog había pretendido, y yo, Fíli de la Casa Durin, acudí a rendir pleitesía a los ejércitos que el pálido orco había dispuesto, y aceptar así que perdonase la vida al resto de mi pueblo.

Y allí en la explanada entre Érebor y Valle me hallaba al mando de unas pocas cohortes de enanos rudos y guerreros, tremendamente desmoralizados por la muerte de mi tío y por la futura claudicación ante nuestros enemigos.

«Vamos, acabemos de una vez», me dije.

Puse mi carnero al paso, mas no avancé sino unas cuantas varas. En uno de mis brazales metálicos guardaba una de las trenzas de Thorin que pude recuperar con secretismo y nocturnidad. Sosteniéndola y contemplándola largo rato con lágrimas que pugnaban por no rebasar mis párpados, la apreté con determinación y un punto de ira y arrojo.

Me giré hacia mis súbditos, aquellos que si nada cambiaba en los próximos instantes, pasarían a serlo de ese orco aberrante.

Me miraron dubitativos y expectantes. No entendían por qué me había frenado.

Yo me fijé en los viejos compañeros de mi tío: Dwalin, Bífur, Dori… El orgullo enano permanecía en sus ojos. El honor y la venganza sobresalían por encima de cualquier pacto beneficioso para ellos y sus familias.

—Habéis sangrado con Thorin —clamé en kuzdhûl seguro y parco, para que calara—. ¡Sangrad ahora conmigo! —pedí aullando tras unos instantes a los soldados, desde la más infinita rebelión frente a la humillación que nos iban a imponer.

Ésa fue mi arenga. No necesitaba expresar más. Todos conocíamos las consecuencias de aquella decisión y su probable final.

Se hizo el silencio, si es que no era eso lo que imperaba ya en el valle mucho antes de que se alzase mi voz beligerante. Sus caras mutaron hacia el estupor, sopesando atribulados mis palabras. Quizás pensando en sus mujeres e hijos, allá en las Montañas Azules, quizás hablándole a Mahal desde su interior rindiendo cuentas antes de perecer.

Al menos eso hice yo. Visualicé a mi madre sentada junto a la lumbre, bordando callada y triste, añorando a mi padre y aguardando a que regresara mi tío de su jornada como herrero en las villas de los hombres, mientras un bebé que no era otro que mi hermano Kíli, dormía intranquilo en una burda cunita de madera y yo los observaba soñoliento, dejándome mecer por las suaves palabras de Balin.

Sufrí al imaginarla recibiendo la fatal noticia del fallecimiento de Thorin, y la certera que llegaría después con la mía; pero supe que se enorgullecería enormemente de saber que su familia había preferido luchar unida con coraje y raza y que no había sucumbido a rebajarse ante los orcos.

Y entonces, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento Dwalin desenfundó a Orcrist, la cual había estado conservando desde que capturaron a Thorin, y empuñándola con un grito de guerra, la lanzó a lo lejos como quien arroja un guante para reclamar batirse en duelo.

Orcrist se hincó sin vacilación en mitad de las dos columnas, la nuestra y la de los huercos.

Pero estos no entendieron el mensaje y continuaron exhibiendo una sonrisa zumbona y bobalicona en sus deformadas faces, creyendo cierto que yo estaba a punto de besarle el culo a Bolgo.

Hasta que desenvainé mi espada y detrás de mí Kíli empezó a vocear el nombre de Thorin una y otra vez.

Y todos al unísono arrancaron a correr hacia la horda orca, mostrándoles sus más feroces rostros, su firme resolución de imitar el hado del que fuera su líder antes que vivir medio esclavizados por aquellos a los que siempre habían combatido desde los tiempos de Durin el Inmortal.

Corrieron sin denuedo enarbolando sus hachas y martillos de guerra, henchidos de fuerza y valor, incluso los más ancianos, los lisiados en anteriores batallas, los sumamente jóvenes para pelear aún pero que compensaban su bisoñez con una energía inusitada.

La embestida fue brutal, pero una baza jugaba a nuestro favor, los orcos habían prescindido de su caballería de huargos al creer que aquella congregación era un mero formalismo.

Nunca infravalores a un enano.

Pronto me encontré entre todos mis compatriotas infligiendo serias bajas a esos engendros, pese a que me quedé sin montura al poco, obligándome a alejarme de vanguardia.

A mi alrededor Kíli, Glóin y Nori reñían fieros. Kíli había prescindido de su fiel arco y arremetía con un terciado de buen acero _naugrim_ , mientras que Nori blandía un mazo bélico que hacía temblar a cualquier orco que lo divisase sobre su cabeza cortando el aire.

Dwalin se había apostado a mi izquierda, guardándome el flanco, porque ambas huestes estaban ya mezcladas y el contrario había penetrado bastante. O tal vez lo habíamos hecho nosotros, mas el caos y la poca luz solar que nos alumbraba en las colinas conseguían desorientar ambos bandos.

Icé mi diestra para asestar un machetazo en el cráneo del orco que tenía delante y noté una punzada urente en el costado. Una pica huerca se injirió bajo mi axila derecha perforándome el pulmón y rozándome la tráquea en ángulo.

No era necesariamente una herida mortal, pero sumada a las otras ya recibidas, aquello era el comienzo de mi viaje a las estancias de Mahal.

De repente me vi rodeado por mis camaradas. Yo gritaba que se llevaran a Kíli de allí, a retaguardia, que él era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria y no podíamos permitirnos perder al último Durin. Me ignoró deliberadamente. Mi hermano permaneció junto a mí hasta que…

Ganamos.

Yo percibía entre pestañeos el ritmo frenético de la victoria y la preocupación, pero cada vez estaba más y más cansado. Frío y sueño. Y paz.

Levantaron una tienda de campaña a la que trasladarme, mas decliné que me moviesen del sitio en que había caído. Sentía la mano de Kíli apretar con fuerza la mía. No me susurraba vacuas palabras prometiéndome que me iba a curar y que antes de que me diese cuenta estaría gobernando de nuevo la ciudad. Simplemente lloraba. Como un hombre. Quedo, impotente ante lo inevitable, pero con altivez y honra. Balin había posado una mano en su hombro cuando yo por fin expiré.

Me sentía feliz. Sin dolor. Habíamos vengado a Thorin, a nuestro pueblo. Me habían vengado a mí y un Durin seguiría rigiendo el trono como Rey Bajo la Montaña.

En el año de 2941 de la Tercera Edad del Sol, patriotas de Érebor, hambrientos y en inferioridad, cargaron sobre los campos frente a la Montaña Solitaria. Lucharon como verdaderos enanos.

Y ganaron su libertad.


End file.
